Jamie's super page
Notes on Kaplan and Haenlein's// Collaborative Projects: About Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 1.Overview -Age of printed books for transmitting truth is coming to an end-collaborative projects are taking their place. -Wikipedia is a collaborative project. Highly influential in terms of knowledge distribution. High on search engines. -Article illuminates how businesses can use collaborative projects. -classifies each type of collaborative projects -discusses theoretical basis -discusses user characteristics. -how to enhance employee to employee activity ...(this is important for application) 2.Theoretical Concepts -Collaborative Projects (CPs) enable joint and simultaeneous creation of knowledge content by many users/possibly most democratic form of social media -Typologies of CPs:(4 categories) wikis,social bookmarking sites, online forums, review sites -Typologies grouped on two dimensional quadrant matrix: (objective/subjective) + (Independence/dependence of contributions) -objective+dependent='wikis'; objective+independent='social bookmarking'; subjective+dependent='forums'; subjective+independent='review sites' Wisdom of crowds -Wikipedia is empirically shown to be at least as accurate as encyclopedias. Joint effort of a large number of people can lead to better outcomes than each actor could achieve independently: wisdom of the crowds. -In order to be wise the crowd needs to fulfill 3 criteria: (1) be sufficently large (2) consist of a diverse set of actors that (3) act independently of each other -Wikipedia violates the last factor (3) because each contributor builds off of the previous. Balanced out by requirement of sources and references. Readers and Contributors -Two groups of Users: content consumers & content contributors -Wikipedia necessitates reading before contributing (except for new article creation) therefore in both groups -Contributors trust in the project and the quality of information -Contributors must also trust administrators, Wikipedia is a non-profit org -Demographics of Wikipedia: 1.7 million contributors 4.5%(75,000) make 5 edits per month. 10,000 users make more than 100 edits per month. Male , around 30, US , college educated. Wikipedia looking for more diversity (see criteria above (2)) -Reasons for contribution: altruism, reciprocal exchange, self-presentation, pleasure seeking, opportunism. -Big reason for contribution: being part of a community-share ideological, functional, content based beliefs. Commons based governance. 3. Corporate Use of Wikipedia Policies -High in search engines therefore crucial to firm's presence. -Wikipedia is neutral, should not be used for advertising The 3 bases of getting in 3 rules for getting established on Wikipedia 1st: Be visible and of interest Have secondary sources ready. Good PR can accomplish this. Be a topic of discussion in social media space. Maximize mentions in other wikipedia entries. 2nd: Be associated with serious contributors If you are not known there will be a high chance of getting deleted. Edit and write other articles. leverage the the reputation of an employee who already has a wikipedia presence. Or meet at a wikipedian event. 3rd: Be careful about what you write remain objective and neutral. Don't advertise or link to sales sites. Verify often to avoid bad surprises. Crisis management for Wikis As time progresses, an article is likely to get negative-involve legal concerns and scandals . how to respond 1: Edit yourself-use the talk page. be neutral. Follow the rules of social media -be interesting, humble and honest. Don't try to be anonymous- it could backfire. 2: Put into perspective-add positive elements about firm. Add pictures. change numerals into letters. Address the root of the problem. 3: Get help from family and friends-enlist people to help out. 4.Other uses of Wikipedia Intra-company collaborative projects Use for knowledge management within a company. Cheaper than a commercial solution. Nokia, Adobe, Dell, Shell use collaborative projects to find solutions. Entice employees to join rather than force them. Own vs. 3rd party collaborative P&G created a forum for menstruating girls Starbucks made a forum for new service ideas B2B share info and reviews. Other types of collaborative projects pinterest-share visuals and organize into clusters-act as storefronts forums-specialized Further reading susceptibility to manipulating truth but outweighed by popular dissemination of knowledge.